


Let Me Desecrate You

by saucekays



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotic Fighting, Inappropriate Use of Sharingan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Uchiha Sasuke, once again an attempt at poetry because i'm incapable of writing normal sex, weird kyuubi chakra shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucekays/pseuds/saucekays
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in the forest. Both manifest their powers, and this brings them together in ways neither of them will either forget.(AKA Naruto tries to impress Sasuke with his cool Kyuubi chakra cloak but ends up getting fucked)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 254





	Let Me Desecrate You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from the idea of having Naruto's Kyuubi chakra come out during sex and take over in some ways. It's destructive and perhaps dangerous... but Sasuke can handle it ;) 
> 
> There are some mentions of violence in this fic-- if that's not something you want with your smut, please read my other fics (I'm kidding, you don't have to)

The night was dark, the moon was hidden, and Sasuke was standing at the center of a forest clearing, waiting. 

The pale stars overhead illuminated the mossy glade around him, bathing every leaf and blade of grass in ghostly light, but they couldn’t begin to penetrate the utter darkness brought on by the trees. 

However, it was not as if even these potent shadows were undefeatable. Although the stars had no hopes of triumph, a brighter and more ancient power just might.

And as Sasuke waited, he saw just that: flickers of orange light, reminiscent of fire but more splendid still. They appeared deeper in the forest, leaving a brilliant yet ominous trail clear across his field of view. They glared at him intensely, trying to burn themselves on his retinas, before they faded out of existence just as quickly as they had appeared.

Sasuke did not turn his head to follow the trail of lights: he simply stood and continued to wait, chest rising and falling with nearly-silent breaths. 

It was only once he heard the snapping of a twig not too far behind him that he turned slowly, hand resting on the hilt of his katana and brow creased in casual concentration. 

The light he had known he would face was closer than he anticipated, and his Sharingan whirred to life in a moment of pure instinct, in order to protect his precious eyes from that blinding glow. 

The light seemed to shift slightly at this, almost as if it was scoffing at Sasuke’s bodily reaction. He drew himself up slightly taller in response. 

Then the light began to approach him, and soon Sasuke was able to see the figure at its center. 

It was Naruto, of course, but then again it was also something far more eldritch. Every heavy step this walking inferno took caused life around him to burst into flames, and even at this distance Sasuke could begin to feel a strange heat— although he wasn’t sure whether this was truly Naruto’s doing or nothing more than cursed desire already pooling within him. 

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and proceeded to look just shy of the vortex of Naruto’s power as he slowly drew his katana and brandished it in front of him. 

Naruto finally reached the treeline and for a moment he simply stood there in all his burning glory as Sasuke sank into his stance. 

Naruto’s glow dimmed ever so slightly, then he snarled and pounced forward like the most savage of monsters. 

Sasuke deftly sidestepped him as a hunter does a beast then spun around, leaping forward with his katana outstretched, meaning to pin Naruto down where he lay— 

But Naruto was too quick, and a harsh ring sounded throughout the clearing as his adamantine claws knocked Sasuke’s blade aside, sending it flying to the treeline where it stuck into the ground. 

Sasuke dodged a clawing attack that Naruto aimed at him, then lept in the air and delivered a kick to Naruto’s back which sent him sprawling to the ground. Sasuke took advantage of his prone position and leaped on top of Naruto, adrenaline taking over as he wrestled the other man into the ground.

Naruto thrashed and struggled, managing to flip himself over, but Sasuke was unrelenting: he straddled Naruto’s hips and roughly pinned his arms behind his head. 

When Naruto found his hands had been restrained, he let out a threatening snarl and surged forward, fangs bared. His teeth caught the corner of Sasuke’s jaw, and he could feel the skin break slightly, but he ignored every one of his instincts screaming at him to  _ let go _ and  _ defend himself _ and instead held Naruto down harder as the beast began to claw at him, scratching down his arms. 

Sasuke continued to ignore the pain and leaned forward, his pelvis grinding against Naruto’s as he fiercely pressed their foreheads together and stared straight into Naruto’s wild eyes. 

He activated his Sharingan a second time, then watched as Naruto’s catlike pupils began to expand and contract under the weight of his power, fighting a silent battle for control. 

But they both knew the outcome was inevitable: after all, no Tailed Beast had ever been able to resist the eyes of the Uchiha. 

Naruto stilled after a moment and for a moment they simply stared at each other, panting harshly with hot breaths on each other’s lips. 

Then Sasuke drew back slightly, releasing Naruto’s hands. The motion caused a hint of friction between them, and Sasuke froze at the feeling of a hardness beneath his own. 

Sasuke drew himself upright, towering over Naruto even as he continued to straddle him, and glared down at him through narrowed eyes. 

Naruto, despite being under the Sharingan’s influence, had lost none of his devilry: he matched Sasuke’s glare through that of his own hooded eyes and as they continued to stare at each other, he bared his fangs once again and ran his tongue over them. 

There was just a hint of blood on his right canine tooth: grim realization settled on Sasuke when he realized it was his own, from when Naruto had snapped at his jaw. 

“ _ Naruto _ ,” he breathed, voice laced with darkness bordering on a threat. 

Then, as if the visible proof of one wound had dissipated some of the adrenaline protecting him, Sasuke suddenly became aware of the stinging pain on his palms. Turning them over, he could tell they were burnt— obviously a consequence of seizing Naruto’s flesh when it was cloaked in power.

Sasuke’s glare intensified, and when he met Naruto’s dark eyes once again he knew he could not let this go unpunished. 

“Naruto,” he repeated, more forcefully this time, and he swore he felt a shiver run up the length of the body lying beneath him. 

Briefly, he reveled in the knowledge of just how much power he possessed, that he was able to trap a force brighter than the stars and cause it to thrill with excitement at the mere mention of its name. 

But Naruto was already growing restless beneath him, flexing his claws and beginning to snarl as soon as Sasuke broke eye contact, and so he brought himself back down from his high and focused on the man beneath him. 

Beneath the cloak of power, Naruto’s body was all rippling muscle and honey-tan skin. From his bared neck to his collarbone, down again all the way to the expanse of his chest revealed by his partially unzipped jacket, he was glowing in a way which had nothing to do with the light surrounding him like a halo and beginning to smolder the moss around them. 

When Naruto made another deep sound in the back of his throat Sasuke leaned forward and kissed him roughly, resting his palm heavily on Naruto’s chest and moving his lips in such a way that made it hard for Naruto to retaliate.

Sasuke pulled away just as Naruto tried to bite him, and gave him another hard stare. 

Naruto was proving hard to tame: in fact, as Sasuke continued to look down on him, Naruto raised his hips as much as he could and ground against Sasuke’s ass. 

Sasuke’s concentration was momentarily broken and his nostrils flared: then a cool mask fell over his expression and he smirked down at Naruto. 

“So,” he asked, voice laced with dark mirth as he watched Naruto squirm underneath him, “The legendary Jinchuuriki gets hard after being defeated in battle?”

For the first time, Naruto looked briefly surprised, almost embarrassed; then a shadow of his animalistic rage returned and his face closed off in a mutinous expression. 

Sasuke chuckled, leaning down once again so that Naruto would be able to feel his breath on his face. “Who would have thought,” he breathed, and then he licked a stripe down Naruto’s whiskered cheek. 

Naruto moaned loudly in response, and Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly as he felt Naruto’s erection grow from this simple contact. 

For a moment he thought about teasing Naruto, turning him into a moaning mess without so much as touching his cock, but then the Jinchuriki turned to face him with blazing eyes and gleaming fangs and a face full of such terrifying beauty that Sasuke decided to give him what he wanted, just this once. 

“I won’t be gentle,” he promised, and then he was kissing Naruto again, harder and more desperate than before as his hands began to wander between them, making quick work of unzipping Naruto’s jacket further and rolling up his undershirt in order to be able to run his hands all over Naruto’s torso. Then he sat up and unzipped Naruto’s pants, keeping one hand firmly on Naruto’s belly so he would know not to move. Sasuke had the distinct feeling that Naruto was threatening to take control of the situation himself to get what he wanted, so he met Naruto’s eyes with another powerful stare before pulling Naruto’s shoes and pants off. 

Sasuke did all of this within a few seconds but Naruto was radiating impatience regardless, his fiery power spiking and licking at Sasuke’s fingers. If he had not been partially contained by the Sharingan, Sasuke knew the Jinchuriki would be attacking with as much fierceness as he had in the beginning. 

Aware of these things, Sasuke didn’t even bother to remove his own clothes: he simply untied his sash and pulled down his pants just enough to free his cock. He gasped slightly at the feeling of the cool air against the warm flesh of his member then looked back at Naruto, who was eyeing his cock hungrily and already shifting towards him. 

For a second, Sasuke hesitated: he hadn’t prepared Naruto at all, and just thrusting into him didn’t seem right, but—

Then a bolt of pure power shocked him once again, and Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes as if to say  _ my power is older and brighter than the stars, I can take you,  _ and the moment Sasuke felt this all reservations disappeared, and from that moment on all that mattered was pleasure. 

He grasped Naruto’s shoulders with bruising strength, gritted his teeth, and thrust into Naruto’s hole all at once. 

If the cool night air had been a shock to him, it was nothing compared to the blazing heat inside Naruto’s body. For a moment he was consumed by it, feeling as if he had been set on fire himself, then he took a shuddering breath and began to move. 

Naruto’s behavior had begun to lull during their previous sultry moments, but the moment Sasuke entered him his wildness came back to him in full force. At the first thrust, he threw his head back and cried out, a sound which sent tremors through Sasuke and echoed through the miles of silent forest surrounding them. 

Then he raised his head and met Sasuke’s eyes, and the expression on his face was something he had never seen before. Naruto’s eyes were unhinged in their need and his mouth was hanging open, drool on his lips and fangs biting down on nothing. He was burning up, and Sasuke suddenly wanted nothing more than to hold this destruction close and drive it even wilder. 

And so he did precisely this, pinning Naruto down and driving him into the ground with the force of his thrusts. Every movement seemed to awaken something darker in Naruto: his eyes were rolling back and drool was dripping down his chin as he cried out unholy sounds to the skies above. And his power wasn’t limited to their bodies alone: it was reaching outward, trying to devour everything it could in order to chase every possible pleasure, and small tongues of flame began to dance around them. 

It only took a few more deep thrusts for Sasuke to reach orgasm: Naruto’s tightness and his infernal temperatures were simply too much for him to handle and his grip on Naruto’s torso momentarily relaxed as he stilled, releasing inside Naruto’s hole. 

However, the moment Sasuke stopped moving, Naruto growled harshly. He took advantage of  Sasuke’s brief lapse in strength and raised his arms, now grasping Sasuke’s shoulders and digging his claws in, drawing Sasuke closer. 

Sasuke let out a shuddering gasp as his cock, still too oversensitive to pull out, shifted slightly inside Naruto. Noticing this, the Jinchuriki gave a wicked smile and pulled him closer again, still using his claws. 

But soon Sasuke recovered, and his Sharingan flashed with terrible power as he stared back down at Naruto, trapping him once again. 

“Don’t forget that you are  _ mine _ ,” Sasuke whispered harshly, and he thrust back in, as deeply into Naruto as he could.

His action managed to take Naruto by surprise and he cried out again, louder than before, and raked Sasuke’s shoulders with his claws without being able to help it. 

Sasuke hissed at the pain and thrust deeper, making sure Naruto felt the same intensity as what had just spiked inside his own core. 

Naruto responded well, his face twisting up in some demonic way as his shouts became more garbled and he clawed Sasuke again, although less successfully than before. 

Sasuke winced at the second set of sharp pains which began to travel down his arms, then his face set itself in concentration as he decided what to do. 

In the midst of his thrusting, as both he and Naruto were feeling pressure begin to build in their cores, he pulled out completely for the first time. 

For a moment Naruto lay completely still, as if simply unable to comprehend the loss of feeling. 

And then he hissed in pure rage, his jaws snapping and claws extending as he rounded on Sasuke wielding all the anger and horror he possessed, spitting poison sounds and brandishing deadly movements. The ground around him began to burn in earnest, the smoke rising around him and making him appear all the more fearsome. 

But Sasuke didn’t back down once: he advanced on Naruto with speed and strength to match his, and ended up driving Naruto so that his back was against a nearby tree. 

And Naruto was furious, his power hellish, an animal  _ literally  _ backed into a corner, but then… 

Sasuke draped an arm around Naruto’s waist, deceptively gentle, hoisted Naruto up so that he was held up by Sasuke’s legs and the tree behind him, and thrust into him from his completely new angle. 

The motion hit Naruto deeper than anything else so far, and in a split second his demeanor changed. One moment he was spitting wordless threats at Sasuke as if he were speaking some cursed, long-forgotten tongue of the Tailed Beasts themselves, and the next he was making a sound which sounded almost like a whimper. 

Hints of untamed anger still laced the sounds he was making, but when Sasuke thrust into him again, hitting some spot deep inside, this rage made itself more and more scarce and the next thing Sasuke knew, Naruto was letting out high-pitched keens of pleasure.

He moaned and whimpered as Sasuke continued to fuck into him from below and suddenly he was cumming, spilling between them, warm seed splattering both of their stomachs as he cried out with a voice reaching heaven and hell and everything in between. 

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the sight, knowing his own climax was imminent. After a few thrusts he was orgasming inside Naruto again— this time, the Jinchuriki did not react with anger at the slowing of movement inside him but cried out loudly at the feeling of Sasuke’s cum filling him up. 

As Sasuke took in deep lungfuls of air, he took a moment to look closely at the body so intertwined with his. Before, he had been in such a hurry to get inside Naruto that he hadn’t taken the time to look and simply marvel at how beautiful Naruto was. 

He was ethereally beautiful in such a way that even his cloak of ancient power seemed only an accessory to his magnificence: his skin was golden, his muscles were sculpted, his eyes were shining. And now, on top of all these features, he was covered in a sinful mess which only made him more attractive. 

There was the cum on his stomach, evidence of the abominable pleasure Sasuke was able to bring him; the drool on his lips and chin, reminding Sasuke of the foaming beast he had been only minutes before being tamed; finally, Naruto’s demon eyes were glazed with tears, and Sasuke felt cruel pride at the knowledge that he was one of the few mortals to ever make a Tailed Beast cry. 

And then, even as Sasuke stared into said eyes, they narrowed with intent despite the mist of tears clouding their surfaces, and the next thing Sasuke knew, Naruto had begun to move once again, trying to ride him even in their strange position, so desperate for his cock. 

Sasuke smiled sardonically and held Naruto a little tighter, hissing words into his face. “I knew you wouldn’t be satisfied,” he said, “You greedy  _ whore. _ ” 

And then he once again began to move in earnest, because as much as he could shame Naruto, every power in the world knew that neither of them were at all sated when it came to their cravings for each other’s bodies: they never had been able to quite satisfy this need after all, and maybe they never would, but damn it all if Sasuke wasn’t determined to keep trying. 

And maybe this would be the attempt which succeeded because Naruto suddenly buried his heated face into Sasuke’s neck and slung his arms around him and leaned forward in such a way that Sasuke could feel the friction even stronger somehow. 

Naruto hadn’t been able to control his sounds from the beginning —now he was still no better, whimpers clawing their way out of his throat with every motion— but Sasuke was now finding himself almost equally hard-pressed to stay silent. 

He gasped and shouted out as Naruto clenched around him, tighter and harder than he thought was possible, and then he felt the head of Naruto’s leaking cock trail across his stomach as Naruto folded even closer into him than before, and finally he moaned long and brokenly as they both reached orgasm.

Sasuke had squeezed his eyes shut at some point, but as his orgasm hit he opened them and turned his head and when he did so he met Naruto’s gaze. And for a split second, as he stared deeply into Naruto’s eyes, he saw that they were opened wide and leaking anguished tears and Sasuke could tell somehow that he was  _ grateful _ , grateful for having this most despised part of himself taken care of and held down and made violent and beautiful love to, and when Sasuke recognized these feelings he felt the burning need to let Naruto know that he would hold all of the Jinchuriki’s most despicable sides inside himself always and forever. 

And then both of them closed their eyes again from the sheer intensity of their orgasms and the moment passed, but the feeling remained. So Sasuke pulled out slowly, gently cleaned Naruto’s dripping hole and stained stomach, and wrapped him in his clothes before gathering him in his arms and letting him fall asleep there after he shed a few more tears from eyes now fading into blue. 

And for a few moments after Naruto fell asleep, secure in his arms, Sasuke looked out on the clearing and the mess they had made: his katana still stuck in the ground, his sash lying haphazardly across a branch, the torched grass around the area where Naruto had lain. 

As for the two of them, Naruto was bruised in more ways than physically while Sasuke’s hands were burnt and his shoulders were scratched, but at that moment it seemed as if they had both satisfied a deep-running need within their souls. 

And as Sasuke looked at Naruto in his arms and then up at the stars in the sky, something almost wistful pierced his heart. 

_ Naruto may be brighter than the stars,  _ he thought,  _ but he’s also more fragile.  _

He looked back down at Naruto, wiping away the last traces of a tear on his warm cheek. 

_ I just have to take care of him,  _ Sasuke thought,  _ every single side of him, especially the ones nobody else can.  _

_ And I’ll be happy to do that.  _

Soon afterward, Sasuke fell asleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah also i'm supposed to be on hiatus rn but I've written and posted 2 nights in a row so yeah sue me anyways I hope you enjoyed this ;)


End file.
